Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a job processing apparatus that stores a job and executes the stored job, a method of controlling the job processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known which receives a print job input from a host computer and rasterizes print data of the received job to print. In such an image forming apparatus, memory may be exhausted during the rasterization of print data. There is a known technique for notifying an operation panel of the image forming apparatus or the host computer of the exhaustion of the memory (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-245703).
In a case where a job is not successfully stored, the conventional method can be used for notifying a user that the job has not been successfully stored. However, in a case where a job associated with the user has not been successfully stored, it is not possible to exclusively notify the user that the job has not been successfully stored. Further, by using the conventional method, in a case where a job associated with a user has not been successfully stored, it is not possible to notify the user of information about the job, which has not been successfully stored, associated with the user, and in a case where a job associated with a user has been successfully stored, it is not possible to notify the user of information about the job, which has been successfully stored, associated with the user.